


Between Me and You

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry loves Louis, headcanon alert straight ahead, louis loves harry, this is probably canon though lets be honest, this is so fluffy wowowow, this time with pictures to add to the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to see more of him on Harry's Instagram account. </p>
<p>He comes up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the brainchild of my pal Kat, so this one's for you ♥

So the thing is, it started out as a bit of a joke; an offhand comment about how fascinated Harry was with Instagraming well, pretty much everything and anything.

They were shoved into a bunk on the tour bus; Harry being lulled to sleep by Louis’ rhythmic hair petting as he scrolled through Harry’s Instagram.

“This page needs more me and less penis jokes,”

Harry nuzzled into his chest, breathing out a sigh. “You think I don’t know that?”

Louis stilled his hand for a moment, earning him a grunt and a nudge. He squeezed Harry’s arm to get his attention. He had a brilliant light bulb moment. Harry lifted his head up, giving him a questioning look. “We should make private accounts. Like, for each other.”   

This suddenly peaked a sleepy Harry’s interest. “I’m listening.”

Louis resumed his hair stroking, twisting the ends around his fingers. “Might be nice for when we’re apart, you know? Something that’s just for us,” Louis brought his lips to Harry’s ear, lowering his voice. “It will be proper cute, just like you.”

Harry giggled.

…

They made accounts the next day.

*

Since they were each other’s only followers, it was a bit exciting to be able to post whatever they wanted. Harry’s PR trips were something that he had come to Zen like state of mind about a long time ago, but they were made that much better when he had pictures of Louis waiting for him at all hours of the day.

After a long night of dinner and party appearances, he came home to a picture of Louis in their bed wearing his favorite shirt of Harry’s; the beat up Ramone’s tee he had long grown out of, with his fringe down and soft and his glasses perched on his nose.

**“Bed’s too big without you, love you from here to LA and back xx”**

 

 

Harry decided that he needed to leave something equally as devastating, so he peeled off his clothes, doctored up the big tub in their master bedroom and climbed into the warm pool of bubbles. He grabbed his shampoo and soaped up his hair and snapped a picture of his best mock pouty face (even though he _was_ slightly pouty about being in the bath alone).

**“missing my favorite hair washer, it’s not same when I do it myself :( “**

 

****

 

When he finally collapsed into bed later that night, he figured one more picture wouldn’t hurt. He fell into the middle of the mattress, glancing at bright stream of moonlight filtering through the window before quickly taking the photo. He was sure that Louis would leave a comment about his attempt at making it an ‘arty hipster shot’. Frankly, he couldn’t wait. He loved the teasing.

**“Bedtime for me, bedtime for me (I sang it in your voice). Love you more and more each night xx”**

 

****

…

When he woke up in the morning he checked his account and let out one of his loud, hand over mouth laughs. There waiting for him was a picture of Louis giving him the middle finger and a surly look on his face. Harry still considers it adorable because he’s _Louis_ , and he was now dressed in one of Harry’s jumpers. So, double adorable.

**“Two half nude pictures, guess where this finger isn’t going for a while”**

 

****

 

Harry didn’t think it was possible for him to bashfully guffaw.

Turns out it was.

*

The thing about it was they got so into it that they started leaving pictures for each other even when they were together, but still _apart_. Harry usually had his phone on him when they were performing so that he could take his obligatory picture of the crowd, so he thought why not also snap a few stealthy shots of Louis as well?

He had so many at one point that he decided to get creative and make them into a picture frame collage, and got so into it that he didn’t notice Niall come up behind him.

“Whatcha doing, why do you have all these pictures of Lou on stage?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder, flicking him on the nose. “None of your business.”

Niall shrugged passively, watching in silence while Harry perfected his college, nodding approval to himself when he had the finished product. He uploaded it with a little smile; it was probably some of his best work yet.

**“I love Lou and all his little things”**

 

****

 

He could almost hear the eye roll in Niall’s voice. “You two are so bloody sappy. Can’t you just text each other like normal people? Is that a private Instagram? Why can’t I follow you guys?”

Harry covered the phone with his hand, turning around to give him a pointed look. “Noooo, you can’t follow us. It’s a boyfriend thing.”

Niall shook his head as he back away. “Gross. I’ve seen enough nudity between the two of you to last me a lifetime. I’ll pass.”

“No one gave you an invite!” Harry shouted after him. He went to lock his phone and noticed a comment on his picture.

“Why.”

He snorted, typing a comment back.

“You know why.”

*

Some of the legs of the tour were harder than others, making them long for the simple days of the Up All Night Tour, which then prompted a string of nostalgic photos. After a day out in the sun working on his golf swing yet again, Harry came back to an old picture of them dressed in formal wear, and spiffed up in a black and white filter no less (Louis was getting _really_ into this).

**“Reckon we’ll look this good on our wedding day?”**

 

****

 

Harry grinned, flopping down on the bed, absently thumbing over the ring on his middle finger. Nothing put a smile on his face quite like marriage talk. In fact, he will even admit that it has gotten him hot and bothered and down on his knees with a mouth full of Louis on more than one occasion.

He scrolled through his photo album looking for his response, until he came across the perfect one. After contemplating giving the picture an extreme makeover, which may or may not have included potential wedding dates and hearts, he scrapped it and decided to keep it simple. 

**“Italian honeymoon?"**

 

 

Admittedly, it was one of the best accidental couple’s photos they have ever taken; just them, a Vespa and Harry’s serene smile. He traced his fingers over it, feeling a similar smile tug on his lips involuntarily. He smacked his head with a groan. He was being endeared by his own photo. This was getting bad.  His phone rang a moment later.

“You’re smiling at that photo, aren’t you,”

Harry picked at an invisible thread on the comforter, biting his offending grin away. “Shut up.”

But, he knows that Louis was beaming on the other end as well. He was just as bad as he was when it came to reminiscing about all the professional photos and candid’s where they looked boyfriendy and well, shouldn’t have. Harry once found him in their room surrounded by a box of their old X Factor photos, wearing his “Harry loves Louis” t shirt, while he carefully slotted them into a suspicious looking book. Louis swears to this day, it was NOT a scrapbook.

They don’t talk about it.

“So, Italy? I could do Italy. I love pasta.”

“Hmm, thought you loved me, I feel used. Marrying me so you have an excuse to stuff yourself with carbs and wine, I see how it is.”

“Harold, only you would make this about healthy eating. I am ashamed to call you my spouse.”

Harry pouted. “Hey, that’s not nice.”

Louis’ laughter tinkled through the phone. It warmed his heart. “Sorry, love—“

Harry cut him off, “But I don’t really careeee.”

“I am hanging up, we are officially disgusting. Niall was right.”

…

 

Later on that night Harry received a video of a tipsy, flush faced Louis singing Happily at the top of his lungs.  

 

**“I DON’T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN WE’RE TOGETHER!!!! H! DID YOU HEAR?? I DON’T CARRREEEEE”**

 

****

 

By his fifth viewing (fifth…tenth, who was counting anyways) he was fairly certain this whole private Instagram thing was one of the best ideas Louis had ever come up with.

And though every once in a while each of them had a moment where they hovered a finger over the unprivate button, they knew that waiting for the day they _could_ do it would be worth it.

*

_Sometime in the future_

 

The day they both unlocked their accounts it was no surprise that Niall was the first to follow both of them.

Nor was it a surprise that their first pictures posted were…

**“Just married”**

 

****

 

XO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely and talented Dina for the manips, you are amazing and made the story come to life xoxo
> 
> go check out her page at babyoflouis for more beautiful edits :))


End file.
